So Much For Not Caring
by Kanae Yuna
Summary: "Harvey Specter was the best damn closer in all of New York, but he never knew how much it cost to be there until the day that one little pup wandered into the midst of the big dogs and ended up saving his ass."


So, I had come up with this idea a long time ago but never put it up because LaylaBinx (who is awesome) had already written a similar story and I felt like I couldn't compare. But it's been sitting around for a while and it's different than the other stories, so I decided to post it anyway. It's a little short and I couldn't really think of an ending, so let me know how it is. Anyway, enjoy.

Please read and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Suits.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So Much For Not Caring...<span>**

Harvey Specter was the best damn closer in all of New York, that much was indisputable. But how likable his character was...well, that was dependent on which side you found yourself on. Those who stood beside Harvey loved his magical ability to get what he wanted - those who didn't ended up seeing their lives crumble to the ground. There were no other choices - either you revered him or loathed his very existence. Yes, it was true that Harvey Specter was the best closer in all of New York, but he never knew how much it cost to be there until the day that one little pup wandered into the midst of the big dogs and ended up saving his ass.

Mike had mixed feelings about Pearson Hardman. He loved the chance to change his life around - to live out his dream to its fullest capacity, but he hated how it seemed as though no one cared about the clients. Mike never wanted to become a lawyer for statistics, yet he found himself constantly trying to stay afloat in the intense competition. He was Harvey's golden boy - expectations were sky high for him. Sometimes, he would feel like he was drowning, unable to keep up with the bitter reality that was Pearson's. It didn't help that the one person he counted on - the one person who stuck his head out to turn Mike's life around - didn't seem to care about him at all. Well, that wasn't very true. No matter what Harvey said or acted, deep down, Mike knew that Harvey cared. He just wished that the closer would show it more often. But Mike owed Harvey his life - he couldn't possibly ask for anything more without feeling like everything was just a dream. So he just took whatever Harvey threw at him, working as hard as he could to repay the debt that he owed him.

* * *

><p>Frustration was building up within Mike as he listened to another one of Harvey's gloat about how amazing he was. Harvey had just closed a deal with a large biotech firm, screwing over the small business owners that were fighting against the large corporation for rights to a certain drug. Of course, Harvey left out certain details in his bragging session about Mike finding crucial facts that allowed them to win.<p>

Mike's eyes wandered through the glass walls, feeling a little pity for the owners. Typical Harvey to not care what happened to the opposition, but that didn't mean Mike wouldn't. The business owners must have been furious - everything that they worked for was all for nothing now. Mike could relate. If it wasn't for Harvey, there was no telling what Trevor would have tricked him into.

"Are you listening to me, Mike? This is how the big dogs roll," smirked Harvey in his suave manner.

Sighing, Mike looked back at his boss, "You should really care about clients, Harvey. It's going to come back and bite you in the ass one day."

"I do care about my clients - that's why I won," retorted Harvey as he settled back down into his chair, shuffling through some folders on his desk.

Mike shook his head, knowing he wouldn't get through to the man. Instead, he just watched the bustling of the people around him; Rachel walking briskly through the halls, handing off documents to be signed to various cubicles; Greg getting yelled at by Louis for something again. Something was out of place though. Someone didn't belong. A middle-aged man wearing a cheap suit, like Mike, was walking slowly down the hallway towards him. The balding man peeked through each office as he made his way down. When he got closer, Mike recognized the lean, brown-haired Caucasian to be John Anderson - one of their opponents in the biotech case.

"Hey, Harvey, did you have an appointment with Anderson today?" asked Mike, still watching him.

"John Anderson? No, why?"

"Because he's heading over here and he does not look happy."

As he finished his sentence, Mike backed up a couple of steps to allow John to open the glass doors.

"Mr. Anderson," greeted Mike, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," replied Anderson. "It's Harvey that I'm looking for."

Harvey stood, straightening his $8,000 suit as he smiled at Anderson. "Have you come to cut a deal? Because you missed your chance."

"You're right. It's because of you that my company has been shut down. My wife left me because I'm flat broke! She took my kids!" shouted Anderson.

"You chose the wrong side," shrugged Harvey, trying not to sympathize with the man.

"No, _you_ chose wrong," snarled Anderson. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun - a .38 caliber - pointing it directly at Harvey.

As a reflex, Harvey raised his hands in surrender, but his stoic expression never changed, even as he felt the terror within him grow. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mike freeze in fear - his blue eyes wide and frightened. It actually made Harvey feel bad. He had brought the pup into this world and now he felt responsible for Mike's current state. His brilliant mind turned quickly, trying to come up with something that would keep everyone safe.

"Let's talk about this, Anderson. If you leave now, no one will press charges and you can walk away," started Harvey, his glib nature taking over.

Anderson brandished his gun in agitation, "No! Shut up! Don't talk or I'll shoot! I know what you can do with your words - you aren't changing my mind! I have nothing to lose!" Anderson screamed.

Now, the people trapped in Harvey's office had caught the attention of the rest of the firm. Many people scrambled out, deserting the three. Few stayed - Mike could see Donna at her desk, dialing security and the police. Jessica and Rachel stayed a safe distance away, worry and fear easily readable on their faces.

"Look, if you're going to do this, you might as well get the right guy. If it wasn't for my associate, I never would have won the case. Shoot him," suggested Harvey.

Mike shot him a glare. Was the lawyer truly that heartless?

"What? No, I only want you to suffer!"

"Then let him go," Harvey said slowly. "This is just between you and me."

Now Harvey's plan became apparent to Mike and the young man felt gratitude towards the senior partner as well as fear for Harvey's safety. Harvey and Mike could see Anderson considering Harvey's proposal, but he had obviously lost his mind. It was going to be hard to predict what he would do next.

Slowly, Anderson nodded, "Fine. He can go. Leave now!"

Mike gave Harvey another glance, a worried look now. Harvey nodded at him, encouraging the pup to leave the mess to the big dog.

Clearly reluctant, Mike slowly walked behind Anderson towards the door. Something flashed in Mike's eyes and Harvey frowned in confusion.

All of a sudden, Mike swung around, bringing his fist to collide heavily with Anderson's head. Lights burst out in Anderson's vision and he stumbled forward. Instantly, Harvey sprang into action, wrestling Anderson for possession of the gun. In the midst of the fight, Mike was flung against the glass wall - the wind knocked out of him as he slid to the ground, blinking the stars out of his vision. He heard steps of the police rush over. He assumed that they had their guns pointed at Harvey and Anderson, but they couldn't shoot without fear of hitting Harvey. Mike had to separate them. Breathing heavily, he got to his feet just as Anderson won the match for the weapon.

Grinning wickedly, he pointed the gun at Harvey who was backing up with his hands out in surrender. Mike didn't know why, but his body didn't hesitate as it propelled him forward. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Harvey who instantly reacted to pull both of them to safety, but he was too late. Shots rang out and two bodies tumbled to the floor.

Anderson lay flat on his back, his eyes staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. Blood dripped down from the bullet hole in his forehead, killed by the policemen, but Harvey didn't spare him any attention. Instead, he tore off his suit and pressed it tightly against Mike's chest.

There was a sharp gasp of pain from Mike as the fire spread through his entire body. It was as if a sheet of white blinded him for a split second. At first, he couldn't figure out why he hurt so much - his mind was jumbled. And then his memory kicked into gear.

"He shot me!" gasped Mike, his body unintentionally curling onto itself with the pain.

"No shit, Sherlock! Stop moving, we have to stop the bleeding!"

Harvey pressed down harder on Mike's ribs, eliciting a cry of pain that tore through Harvey's chest. "Donna, call the paramedics!" he shouted, even though his assistant was one step ahead of him and was already talking to the emergency operators.

Mike weakly swatted at Harvey's hands. "S-stop it..." he mumbled. The hot flash of agony was spreading, like he had been set on fire. Logically, he knew that to be a good thing. At least he wasn't going into shock. Still didn't mean that everything didn't fucking hurt. His vision was fading in and out as he looked up at Harvey. He didn't know if it was a hallucination or not - Harvey Specter looked worried, panicked even.

Mike blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what he saw. Harvey thought that Mike was losing consciousness and pressed down harder.

Mike's back arched as another spasm of pain attacked him. He tried again, trying to push Harvey off him. Tears welled in his eyes. "P-please d-don't..." he whimpered.

"Sorry, Mike, but you gotta stay with me. Stay awake, alright?" Harvey rushed out.

"It's fine," mumbled Mike, trying to explain that he wouldn't die. It didn't seem like he was hit anywhere vital, judging from the relatively small amount of blood. Or perhaps he just didn't see it after it blended into Harvey's jacket. At that thought, panic shot through his body.

With more effort, Mike shoved at Harvey's hands. "Your s-suit..."

Harvey's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a strained chuckle. "You've just been shot and you're worried about my suit? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mike couldn't help it; he smiled weakly just as a painful cough racked his body. His chest heaved, struggling to catch his breath.

"Oh my God..." breathed Harvey, a look of pure panic on his face now. "Donna, where are those paramedics!" he shouted, making Mike flinch with a groan.

Dark spots were starting to invade Mike's vision as the tightness in his chest increased. He heard Donna say something, but it just sounded garbled. Puzzlement filled him when he couldn't figure it out. His mind was failing him, and that frightened him more than anything.

"Mike? Mike, stay with me, kid. Help is on the way," he heard Harvey say through the haze.

Mike wanted to - he didn't want to disappoint Harvey, but he was just so damn tired. He would just take a quick nap and he would be as good as new...

His eyes slid shut and he knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>Harvey was a brilliant man. He was always able to plan a few steps ahead everyone, even Jessica. The two people he had not been able to thwart were Donna and Mike. Donna knew him better than anyone, but Mike was just full of surprises. He never knew what to expect from him, and that was what made him intriguing. He just wished that Mike wouldn't be such a fool just this once. There was a madman and a gun in the equation! Yet, Mike still punched Anderson and gave Harvey the opportunity to stall for police to arrive. The moment they did, Harvey had lost the match, but he didn't worry, knowing now that Anderson could be taken down before he could harm anyone else. To that extent, Harvey was willing to take a bullet. He hadn't expected Mike to shield him. When the young man tumbled to the ground, Harvey tried to slow his descent, but his hands were so numb all of a sudden. His brilliant mind was so shocked that it had stopped turning. And then he saw the blood.<p>

Whipping off his jacket, he felt increasingly worse when he heard Mike cry out. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark about how Mike needed to stop being a baby in order to keep things normal - to keep himself from going into sheer panic mode. Mike coughed harshly and he immediately banished the thought from his mind when he saw that calm expression on Mike's face. Even more alarming than Mike apparently giving up the fight was the blood dripping from the side of his mouth. The bullet had probably pierced one of Mike's lungs.

He shouted to Donna, demanding for the paramedics again.

"They're on their way up now," she informed him, her eyes watering. "He's going to be alright, right?"

Harvey didn't answer her; his attention was on Mike whose eyes were closing shut. Panic raced through Harvey again.

"Mike? Mike, stay with me, kid. Help is on the way," he pleaded, his tone on the borderline of begging.

Mike made no effort to reply and his body grew limp as he lost consciousness just as the paramedics burst into the office.

Suddenly, Harvey was shoved to the floor as the professionals measured Mike's vitals. There was a flurry of movement and Harvey heard something about oxygen levels being too low. And then Mike was lifted onto a stretcher and moved to the waiting ambulance. Harvey found himself alone in his office in a matter of minutes, staring at the blood staining on his carpet.

Someone touched his shoulder and Harvey glanced up to see Jessica's gentle and understanding expression.

"Are you alright, Harvey?" she asked.

He swallowed, still trying to process what happened, but his thoughts were still on Mike. "Where did they take him?" he returned, his tone a little gruff.

"I heard them say St. John's," answered Rachel.

"Donna, cancel all my appointments for the next few days. Jessica, if you need me..."

Jessica nodded. "Make sure he's okay, Harvey."

And Harvey was off, already dialing for Ray to take him to the hospital.

Harvey was never really a patient person. He liked to have things done ahead of time and he hated to wait. Yet here he was, sitting in the ER's waiting room for news of his associate. Minutes turned into hours and Harvey's mind had started wandering. How had Anderson made it past security with a gun? Why did Mike not leave when he had the chance? Why did he choose to stay and fight? And more importantly, why had Mike taken the bullet for him? He knew Mike was loyal as a dog, but he wasn't one for heroics. Hell, Mike couldn't even stand up against Louis, and that was sad.

Frustration was building within him. God, he hated waiting! Springing to his feet, he proceeded to pace back and forth on the tile floor, determined to leave behind a trail.

"Harvey?" he heard a timid voice call out. He turned and saw Rachel holding a new suit jacket.

"Donna asked me to bring you this. You're still covered in blood..." she said as she lifted the piece of clothing towards him.

Harvey glanced down and noticed the splotches of crimson liquid on his white shirt. How had he not noticed that before?

"Thanks," Harvey said, reaching out for the clothes, but he didn't put them on.

"Any news?"

"Not yet," he grated through his teeth as he settled down onto the hard, unforgiving furniture again.

"He's going to pull through, Harvey," Rachel said softly.

Harvey leaned back in his uncomfortable chair and ran his fingers through his slick hair. "I know. I just don't like waiting."

Rachel took a seat next to the closer. "No one does. Did you call his grandmother yet?"

"Ah, damn. I forgot to. That's going to be a pleasant conversation. 'Hello, Mrs. Ross? I just wanted to let you know that your grandson got shot protecting me and is currently in the emergency room,'" Harvey muttered sarcastically.

"No need," came a new voice. The two looked up to see Donna approaching them, worry across her face. "I informed Mrs. Ross already and she asks us to keep her updated on Mike's status as often as possible."

Harvey let out a breath of relief. "Marry me, Donna," he joked, getting a small smile in response.

She was about to smile and refuse him as usual, but the doctor walked in at that moment, calling for the family of Mike Ross.

Harvey immediately stood and approached the middle-aged man with spectacles upon his tired face. Donna and Rachel were not too behind.

"How is he?" asked Harvey, his concern unveiled in his tone.

"Surprisingly, much better than we had expected. He is a lucky man. The bullet struck his third rib first before grazing his right lung. Because of that, it prevented the bullet from completely puncturing his lung. However, his rib was fractured in the process which may cause him a considerable amount of pain for a few weeks or so until it heals on its own."

To the three, the news still sounded terrible. The doctor seemed to sense this and hurriedly tried to comfort them.

"Mr. Ross will be fine - the damage was not very serious and we were able to mend any tears caused by the bullet," the doctor continued to assure them.

Finally, there was an audible sigh of relief from the three of them.

"When can we see him?" Rachel questioned.

"He is still recovering from surgery so perhaps in a couple more hours. Shall I call you when he's awake?"

Harvey shook his head. "Just point me to his room. I'll wait there."

"Very well. His room is 713. If he is in pain when he wakes, press the call button and a nurse will come to administer pain medication."

"Thank you very much, Doc," Harvey said before sweeping past the physician.

Donna and Rachel both wished to follow, but they had to report back to Pearson Hardman's about Mike's condition and someone had to keep his grandmother updated. With resignation heavy in their hearts, they turned to leave. Their sole condolence was that Harvey would be beside the young hero when he woke again.

* * *

><p>Harvey paused outside of Mike's room, suddenly afraid to enter. No one liked to see their puppy injured or in pain - even Harvey was human enough for that. He would never admit it, but Mike had become irreplaceable to him - like family. Mike was his protégé and Harvey never ceased to be in awe of the young man and his potential to be great. Others could see it too - that was why most of the other associates and Louis hated Mike out of jealousy. But even they would agree that Mike didn't deserve this - to lie on that bed, his health relying on machines.<p>

He shook his head, chasing away the negative thoughts. He was Harvey Specter, goddamn it! There was nothing he was afraid of. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door to see Mike lying against white sheets. He was shirtless, bandages wrapped around his chest. Machines beeped around the unconscious man. As Harvey came closer, he could see Mike's alarmingly pale complexion. Dark circles beneath Mike's eyes contrasted against the sickly pallor of Mike's skin. An oxygen mask covered half his face - puffs of warm air left a constant cloud upon the inside of the plastic.

At the sight of that, Harvey felt slightly better knowing that Mike was breathing perfectly fine on his own. Then he remembered the doctor mentioning something about a fractured rib...Harvey winced at the thought of it. He had once bruised one of his ribs back in the day when he played basketball. It was probably the most painful injury he had ever had. And Mike's was broken. Harvey definitely didn't envy the poor man when he regained consciousness.

With a heavy sigh, Harvey collapsed onto the chair by Mike's beside, letting the day's events finally wash over him. Exhaustion seeped into his bones and his eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to keep open. As much as he fought against the drowsiness, his body had finally shut down. Within a matter of seconds, he was already asleep, oblivious to Mike's eyes fluttering open.

* * *

><p>The first thing Mike heard was an annoying rhythmic beeping sound. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out why his radio alarm had suddenly switched to that hated noise. He moved his left arm, meaning to break the damn thing when a sharp, burning sensation rippled through his system. A low groan escaped him as he stilled his aching body. The feeling of the coarse bandages upon his chest didn't escape his attention. Once he saw it, all the memories of what happened hit him hard.<br>His eyes widened in sheer panic for his boss. Did Anderson hurt him? The last thing Mike could remember was Harvey hovering over his vision, alarm and concern written all over his face, but there was blood on his hands. Mike couldn't recall if it was his or Harvey's.  
>There was a soft sound to Mike's left and he jerked his head around to see Harvey slouching in an uncomfortable looking chair with his neck tilted at an awkward angle. A small smile touched Mike's lips.<p>

So much for not caring...

Mike mulled through his options. He could let Harvey continue sleeping - he looked like he needed it - or he could save the older man from a certain painful crick in the neck by waking him up. Besides, Mike was really dying to find out what happened to Anderson. After feeling that bullet rip through him, everything became a hazy cloud.

He clumsily reached up to pull off the oxygen mask, but failed miserably. Groaning in exasperation, he lay still, suddenly feeling a sharp agony lance through his body. Frowning, he tried to figure out what he had done to cause it. He hadn't moved at all...His breath hitched as a painful burning sensation started spreading from the side of his chest and sent thousands of little pricks stab through him. Tears reached his eyes and he couldn't help it. A quiet moan escaped his lips and suddenly, a warm hand was upon his face.

Mike blinked blearily up to see a concerned Harvey who had stirred awake when he heard the change in Mike's heartbeat as the pain increasingly grew.

"You okay, Mike?" Harvey asked.

Mike could only plead silently, hoping that Harvey would get the hint. Confusion was all over Harvey's face just as another spike of hot agony hit Mike. He let out a piteous whine and then a light lit in Harvey's eyes. The older lawyer reached over and pressed the morphine button. A cool rush filled Mike's veins and the pain slowly faded to a quiet murmur. Mike visibly relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"Is that better?"

Mike nodded. He reached up and pulled the mask aside. "Thanks," he rasped out.

Harvey shook his head and gently moved Mike's hand so the mask lay back on his face. "It's there for a reason, Mike."

Stubbornly, Mike pulled it away again, determined to speak to Harvey. "W-what happened to Anderson?"

"The police shot him. He's dead."

Sorrow and grief drowned the look of pain upon Mike's features. "What about his family? What are you going to tell them?"

There was a second of befuddled shock at Mike's words, and then everything went to hell. Everything that Harvey had pent up came spilling over - his anger reared its ugly head. He was pissed at Anderson for hurting his puppy, at himself for not protecting Mike, and at Mike for being so damn soft and naive!

"Mike, that man almost killed you and you're concerned about his family? He was insane! He doesn't deserve your concern."

Something flashed in Mike's eyes and Harvey knew that he had stepped on a fucking land mine.

"If you had actually cared about his family, he wouldn't have gone off the books to do what he thought was right - what he thought would protect his loved ones. I know you have a heart, Harvey. Why don't you open the damn thing once in a while?" hissed Mike, struggling to sit up in agitation.

"I can't afford to be soft in this world! News flash, Mike. Being a lawyer means that you're thrown into the deep end of shark infested waters. If you can't get your shit together, you're going to be swallowed whole. You don't feel up to it? Tough luck. Don't want to be a part of this? Then leave. No one is forcing you to stay," snapped Harvey.

The instant he said that, Harvey wished that someone would punch him and break his nose, because Mike's twisted expression hurt more than anything. The beeping on the monitors escalated and Harvey was immediately trying to soothe the younger man.

"Shit...I didn't mean that, Mike. I'm sorry. I'm just agitated with what happened today," Harvey gushed out. "Take deep breaths...calm down, Mike."

Mike struggled with it, and after a couple of tense minutes, he managed to slow his heartbeat before nurses came rushing in. Harvey ran his fingers through Mike's hair in a comforting manner, reminding Mike of his deceased parents for a split second.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Harvey said quietly. "You're right...I should've been more considerate towards Anderson, but I just can't forgive him after what he did to you. You weren't at fault here. I should be the one lying here..." Harvey trailed off, the emotion raw in his voice.

Mike snorted. "Imagine that...the great Harvey Specter actually feels remorse. Guilt doesn't suit you, Harvey. Where are those snide remarks you always have?"

There was a retort on the tip of Harvey's tongue, but he had a much more important question to ask. "Why did you do it?" Harvey's tone was quiet and strained; his words were ambiguous, but Mike understood. He always did.

The young man shrugged. "My body just moved on its own."

"Mike..."

"Honestly! I wasn't even thinking when I saw that gun being pointed at you. I just knew that I didn't want you to be hurt. Besides, I'd much rather it be me than you. You keep saving my ass over and over again - I gotta repay that debt somehow."

"You don't throw yourself in front of a goddamn bullet, you idiot!"

Mike snorted. "Do you know how much money would go to waste if you were hit? Your suit alone was more than my year's salary. And think about it, if you were out of commission, I would have to work with Louis." Mike shuddered, wincing as a jolt of pain rushed through him. He quickly brushed away Harvey's comforting hand, trying to regain some normalcy. "I'm fine, Harvey," emphasized Mike.

Harvey huffed, settling back down on the chair. "Sure. It's not like you got shot or anything..." retorted Harvey sarcastically.

Mike almost laughed at Harvey's expression - it was on the borderline of a pout - but he decided to be the better man and let it slide. For now, at least.

"So what's my verdict? When do I get out of here?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to get a leash for the hurt puppy?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm not planning to escape the hospital. If I do, Donna is sure to kill me."

Harvey chuckled and then his eyes widened. "Shit. I was supposed to tell her that you're awake."

"Ooohhh. Harvey's in trouble," Mike mocked in a singsong tone. Harvey shot him a glare before whipping out his phone to text Donna.

A wicked smirk appeared on Harvey's face after his phone vibrated with a response and Mike felt a sinking sense of dread fill him

"She'll be here soon," Harvey informed him. "Be prepared to be mothered like no other."

Mike was in mid-groan when Harvey's words reminded him of his grandmother. Alarm clouded Mike's expressions and Harvey instantly read it. "Donna already told your grandmother, Mike. She's worried and wishes she could be by your side. Other than that, she's in perfect health, which is more than what I can say for you."

"I'm fine," Mike kept trying to insist. It was true - the agony that had woken him up was minimized to a dull whisper. He could do this.

"Sure. Just wait until you're off those wonderful drugs," smirked Harvey.

Mike just smiled, finally allowing himself to give in to the effects of the morphine, now that he had said his piece. His eyelids drooped, growing increasingly heavier as exhaustion swept over him like a tidal wave.

"Harvey…" Mike breathed as he struggled for a brief moment against the drugs.

Mike felt a gentle hand run comfortingly through his hair again.

"Sleep, kid. I'll be here when you wake up," came that deep, soothing voice.

A slight smile appeared on Mike's face as he let the shadows overtake him, his mind shutting down as it did before in Harvey's office. But he wasn't afraid this time. Even unconscious, he could feel Harvey near him – a solid presence that he could always count on instead of keeping everything upon his own shoulders – and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p>A month and a few days later, Mike bustled around Pearson Hardman's, picking his way slowly and carefully around the maze of cubicles to reach his own. With a small happy sigh, he sank into his chair, reaching out to touch his desk with a smile.<p>

"Long time no see, my friend," he whispered quietly to himself, not expecting Harvey to be hovering nearby.

Harvey snorted at Mike's behavior, "You would talk to inanimate objects."

Mike flinched out of surprise at Harvey's words and winced as the movement jostled his still healing fractured rib. Instantly, Mike could read the concern in Harvey's eyes as the older man took a step closer to his desk.

"I'm fine, Harvey," Mike said, "And before you say anything, yes, I've taken my pills. Yes, I'm all cleared to work, even by Donna's standards, and I promise I'll be careful today and not overwork myself. So please, don't send me home."

At that, Harvey smirked, unable to resist. "I see you've resorted to begging. It suits you, puppy."

"It's just so boring! There's nothing to do but watch TV!"

"I'm sorry? I was under the impression that my apartment was this fantastical place that you could never get bored of."

"That's before you locked me up in there!" protested Mike. "I wasn't even allowed outside!"

"Aw…did the puppy miss chasing squirrels in Central Park?" mocked Harvey.

Mike pouted, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eye. "I can't believe you're bullying me on my first day back to work."

Harvey's smirk died on his face. There would only be one reason why Mike would say something like that with that trademark puppy-eyed expression. He braced himself, and sure enough, he felt a sharp smack to the back of his head. He turned around to see an irate Donna, a frown upon her pretty features.

"Harvey, if I find you making things difficult for our puppy here, I'm going to make you regret it. Do you understand me?"

"I…" started Harvey.

She pointed towards Harvey's office, "Go to work."

"But…"

"Now!"

Dejected, Harvey obediently followed her orders, but not before shooting a glare at the snickering Mike.

Donna turned her attention onto Mike who smiled happily at her. The sight of it warmed her heart – to this day, she could still see the bloodless, pained expression he had had back when he was just released from the hospital. His recovery had been unusually slow – though, it had to do with the fact that he kept trying to do things for himself and that ended up with him hurting himself again. Harvey and Donna had to threaten him to move in with Harvey for the time being, just so the pair of them could keep an eye on him.

And here they were now, with Mike sitting at work with a great big goofy grin on his face.

Donna smiled back. "Let me know if you need anything, alright, Mike?"

"Thanks, Donna, but I think I'll be fine," replied Mike, the brightness of his expressions unfading.

"That's what you said last time, but didn't we find you on the floor unable to get up?" she retorted.

"That was one time!" spluttered Mike.

"Exactly. Now be a good puppy and listen to me, or I'll tie you to this chair and make you listen to Louis talk about opera. Understood?"

Mike nodded quickly.

"Good," Donna smiled as she swept away, disappearing around the corner to her own desk.

Sighing, Mike glanced down at the documents that lay before him. He pulled out his iPod and within seconds, was buried into the various contracts that he had to read over. He even hummed a little as he worked, completely oblivious to the dull pain that radiated from his chest and the rest of the small world that was Pearson Hardman.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Harvey used the excuse of going to the restroom as he peeked over the cubicle to see how Mike was doing. He would never say it aloud, but he was worried about his associate. Like Donna, he still clearly remembered how much Mike had suffered to regain his ability to fend for himself. Every time Mike breathed too hard or moved the wrong way, he was struck with a spasm of debilitating pain that rendered him unable to catch his breath for a few minutes. One of the worst moments during the time that Mike was recovering, Harvey had received a phone call while at work. Apparently, Mike had tried to grab something off a high shelf in his kitchen and twisted his wound the wrong way and collapsed. Luckily, Mike had his phone on him and was able to call Harvey for his help, otherwise…Harvey still shuddered when he thought what could have happened if no one found Mike. That day, Donna and him had gathered up a few essentials and moved Mike in with Harvey. Mike protested greatly, but the two wouldn't hear of it.<p>

And here they were now, with that small, concentrated smile on Mike's face that Harvey had always seen when the puppy was on the verge of finding a loophole.

Relaxing a bit, Harvey returned to his office and dug into his share of the work. Barely half an hour after reading through a contract, he heard a small cry that was all so familiar. His heart thudded harshly and he sprang out of his office. He rounded the corner, and saw two of Louis' associates (Kyle and Gregory, if his memory served him correctly) hovering over Mike who was on his knees, his arms wrapped around his torso. Papers were scattered around him.

"What the hell happened?" thundered Harvey, hurrying as quickly as he could without looking like he cared.

Kyle and Gregory hesitated, gulping hard as they took in the sight of an angered Harvey Specter.

Harvey glared at them and they seemed to shrivel under his gaze. "Don't move until I say so," he hissed before kneeling in front of Mike, trying to catch his associate's attention.

Mike's face was pale and covered in a slight sheen of cold sweat. His eyes were screwed shut and his jaw was clenched so tightly that Harvey worried that Mike was going to break his teeth. There was a slight tremor in his slender body that seemed so small once again.

"Mike, you okay?" he gently called out.

Hearing his voice, Mike opened his blue eyes to look at Harvey. He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah…just got jostled in the wrong way…" he gritted out as he gave Harvey a nod to let him know that he was okay to be moved.

"What the hell were you doing out of your chair anyway, you idiot?" chided Harvey as he helped Mike to his feet. Mike leaned heavily on Harvey, still talking small, short breaths.

"I was copying the Jackson case. I found something that didn't seem right."

"And how did you end up on the fucking floor again?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into Kyle, who was talking to Gregory…"

Harvey sighed, "Of course. Only that would happen to you." He looked over at the stiff associates. "What are you doing standing around? Don't you have work to do?" he snarled.

The two nodded and all but sprinted back to their own respective cubicles.

Mike chuckled quietly as he let himself be led back to Harvey's office. "They didn't do anything for once. You didn't have to scare them half out of their minds."

"I know, but it was fun. Besides, wait until Donna hears about what happened. They're going to wish they dealt with me."

Behind the glass walls, Mike plopped down onto Harvey's comfortable couch, sighing as he rubbed his aching ribs.

Harvey raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine," Mike said, exasperated.

Harvey snorted. "Yeah, it's not like you got shot or anything."

"Hey, I'm still alive. That counts for something!"

"Yeah…it does." Harvey took a deep breath. "Mike, I…I just want to say thanks," Harvey said quietly, completely out of character.

Mike froze for a split second before he grinned broadly. "Anytime."

Harvey rolled his eyes at the mental image of Mike with ears and a wagging tail and lightly pushed Mike down so that he was lying comfortably on the couch.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up if I need you."

Mike smiled and took his advice, shutting his eyes. Within moments, he was already drifting off to sleep.

Harvey glanced over and saw Mike snoring slightly. He shook his head at how childlike Mike was, but it warmed his heart. He was the best damn closer in all of New York - he wasn't supposed to have emotions or care about anyone, yet he completely lost to a lost and homeless puppy. Harvey felt responsible for Mike - to keep him afloat in this harsh world of theirs - and he would do his damn best to make sure they both survived in the long run.

Pressing his finger on the intercom, he heard Donna's greeting. "You need something, Harvey?"

"Yeah, sign Mike up for some self-defense classes when he's better, Donna."

There was a chuckle on the other line. "Sure thing, boss."

"Thanks."

He released the button and ran his hands through his impeccably styled hair. He sighed.

So much for not caring...

* * *

><p>I'm terrible at endings. Really. I'm sorry if it was bad, but I tried. Can't help it now. Also, there's possible room for a sequel, as in going into more detail about Mike recovering at Harvey's place. Let me know if I should pursue it or not.<p>

Otherwise, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how it was!

~ Kanae Yuna


End file.
